


Abuse of Power

by He11Haven



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Cheating, Dubious Consent, F/F, Hand Jobs, Horse cock, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student, big tits, black mail, futa/dickgirl, ntr, plot heavy /Story heavy Smutt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He11Haven/pseuds/He11Haven
Summary: Joan D'Arc attended the ivy league university of Beacon Academy, there she has met the love of her life Pyrrha Nikos. Not everything is paradise in heaven however as it appears that Joan's Mentor Glynda Goodwitch has troubling new for the young girl.Before we start a little forward, this Fic will deal with dark subject matter that isn't for everyone I will try to remember to put tags at the start of each chapter to indicate the kinks being presented but overall this story is about the dark perils of letting people take advantage of kindness. Joan is not going to have a fun time and if you're not here for a dark depiction of sex and how people can abuse the power they have over each other than I have many other stories that would be better.
Relationships: Joan D'arc / Glynda Goodwitch, Joan D'arc / Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	Abuse of Power

Abuse of Power Chapter 1.  
Hysteria - Muse

And it’s holding me, Morphing me  
And forcing me to strive  
To be endlessly, cold within  
And dreaming I’m alive

‘Cause I want it now  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul  
I’m not breaking down, I’m breaking out  
Last chance to lose control.

______________________

Before we start a little forward, this Fic will deal with dark subject matter that isn't for everyone I will try to remember to put tags at the start of each chapter to indicate the kinks being presented but overall this story is about the dark perils of letting people take advantage of kindness. Joan is not going to have a fun time and if you're not here for a dark depiction of sex and how people can abuse the power they have over each other than I have many other stories that would be better.

[NTR] [Dub-con] [Filming without consent] [Lapdance] [handjob] [mild mindbreak] [cheating] [blackmail / extortion] 

_________________________

Music played through the theater, a conventional orchestra that could all be reprimanded by name or seat. The production, an undertaking performed beautifully in sounds, stage and dancers. Wordlessly each girl on stage stepped to the rhythm of cords and piano, lights dimmed and brightened to emphasize the turmoil of those on stage, their conflict, their passion. One girl pushing against another and melting in a way only a dancer’s body could, tumbling to come back up standing as others recoiled in sync. 

It was moving, the raw emotion of desperation so evident in the harsh expression of movement, though there were only a few watching, they were enraptured by the willpower of the movement. Drawn by the earnest emotion of the star dancer, of every dancer on stage, the resounding crash of music, the stage work and scene setting.

It was live, powerful, earnest theater that couldn’t be replicated through the false barbarism of film. 

But not all were made equal in this regard. Dancers with a specific breed. Lithe, never over a hundred and fifty pounds, even larger c cups were too much for most costume designs to bother with, choosing to instead just bind the girls, they had to be between five two and five eight. Such restrictive numbers, something the lead of this play obviously couldn’t compete with, she was the height, five nine maybe at the most, but she was on the heavier end, by not means fat, but her waist and bust were too wide, too large for a dancer’s body. 

Still she performed with every ounce of sweat and blood she could, throwing herself at the stage, into every movement, her blond hair flowing the wild movement of desperation. Rejecting the idea of reality so in tune with the narrative of her story. Glynda Goodwitch watched on with the only movement a twitching grin of her lip and the subtle tapping of her finger. 

The girl of her fixation was such a nimble little minx, her movements were a work of art beyond that of the play performed, each step a practiced prancing step a show of her dedication, her garnered skill. She worked for this, wanted it bad, maybe the other girls wanted it too but they didn’t have the hurdles to overcome she did, they didn’t have the drive and push. Glynda could see that, this girl moved like her life depended on it, moving with grace and determination, it was that drive though that really kept Glynda watching, watching with a dark fascination. 

Though there was a sour note to realize she wasn’t the only one watching. A certain swatch of snow white hair coiled over the back of a seat, tied up into a neat tight and proper bun affixed a neat tight and proper woman. Willow Schnee, a certain venom stuck to that name while it bounced around in Glynda’s skull. 

And her eyes seemed glued to the same movements of a curvy blond dancer. 

Their percussion was off, the steps were perfect but she could tell it was only a matter of time. 

One of the girls misstepped, it wasn’t much but to any trained eye the production was already ruined, the spacing misaligned. None of the dancers could be faulted, yet they were held to an unreasonable standard, afterall, Glynda wasn’t the only one in the crowd scooting young talent.

Still her eyes stayed glued to the twisting form of their lead, this blonde haired woman in her tight outfit, sweat dripping from her nose, body moving in a perfect rhythm that she knew didn’t come naturally, there was too much focus on her face for it to be evident talent. If only the girl had a better poker face, maybe more people in the crowd would be paying her more mind. But between her body and her obvious effort, many scouts deemed her too much of a risk. 

Glynda tried to scan the crowd, to garner their ideas as much as her own, harvest them to see which groups she might pluck potential profits from, none seemed all too interested in the swaying women. Which meant that Glynda could have her pick of the litter, she supposed, though only one had even remotely interested her for head hunting. 

Until her eyes landed on the queen bitch Schnee herself. Staring intently with a sly smile at the blonde Glynda also took great interest in. Well that just wouldn’t do, would it. The air was settled, almost everyone would lead empty handed today, wouldn’t they?

Glynda still watched on. Waiting for the inevitable final note.

The play ended to middling cheers and claps, family members roaring for a standing ovation while the scouts and trainers were only standing to beat the traffic. Signal’s school for Art and Dance was famous for raising the best and brightest in the artistic fields, often their students would move onto prestigious colleges and universities, maybe of those great success stories of making it to broadway or to massive motion pictures. 

This year was lacking in both original talent and a cohesive team, their director a washed up hack who clearly lacked vision. An all female production of Don quixote, what drivel. The dancers obviously wanted much more but for many this would be their best chance, ruined by a mediocre band, average stage team and a director who would rather be anywhere else. Such was the life of and Artist, Glynda supposed, knowing full well that the best artists in the world were stuck in fast food joints or driving taxis, the art world was full of bastards and hacks that were there for nothing more than money, food turning out generation after generation of sculpted simplistic recreations of acceptable ideas, never deviating more than the acceptable from socially agreed upon standards to make the quickest easiest and largest cash they could.

While any who strayed from that norm, busty dancers included, were sent to become housewives, office workers, dead androids meant to be living computers for corporate overlords. Glynda always preferred to make her own way in the world, to push those boundaries and push that change artists said they wanted but balked at the mere idea of.

Maybe that was why she found herself waiting outside the dressing room, even hours later as many girls were picked up by their family members or went out to dinners, some left in high spirits, proud of their work. Others left more dower. 

There was one girl she was waiting for though, maybe she was getting too far ahead of herself, suggesting the girl apply. Maybe she should wait and see if she applies herself, push for it to be accepted. Maybe… She shook her head, stealing her resolve and pushing any lingering doubt to the back of her mind, she was hungry, had been for a long time and there was something stirring in her heart since the moment that the Blonde had stepped out on stage.

The door creaked open.

_______________________________________

One year later.

It was impossible to not be happy, overjoyed really. Everything was good, so, so, so good! Joan D’Arc a preppy, beaming university freshman had the pleasure of studying at the prestigious Beacon Academy school of performing arts. Famous artists studies in these halls, musicians and most importantly, Dancers.

Which of course, the tall, curvy blonde was one of those artists, hopefully. She had a budding career as a dancer, one fostered by the person of whom she idolised more than any single person on this plant. Sorry mom. But Glynda Gooodwitch was prolific as a dance critic, she used to perform on stage with the greats, though she stepped away just due to the fact she was past the prime age of a dancer, which Joan assured her only made her even more stunningly attractive. Now she was the head of the performing arts not to mention she was the one who scouted out Joan personally to attend the school.

Then on top of that, the peppy blonde looked across the table at her collection of friends, the ever fashionable fine artist, Coco, her biology major girlfriend Velvet, the track star Yang, her prodigy little sister Ruby. Joan couldn’t have asked for better friends, of course Coco and Velvet being especially close. Art students gotta stick together. 

Then of course, catching the eye of a particular beauty, her emerald pearls and long lashes fluttered in Joan’s direction while she spoke with Yang. Long red hair tied back into a similar bun at the perky blonde. Pyrrha Nikos, track star, athlete of the year, drop dead gorgeous six-one a hundred and eighty pounds of love and muscle. Joan’s fantastic girlfriend of three months now, and Joan’s entire world. When she wasn’t practicing or helping Miss Goodwitch, she was talking to, pampering, or thinking about Pyrrha. 

Pyrrha got to Beacon on a full scholarship, kind of like Joan, but Pyrrha was in the running to go pro, see Beacon was also very Ivy league in the way it trained the best athletes as well as the brightest minds. 

Joan couldn’t imagine being any happier, the sky was bright, she was at the school of her dreams, mentor of the year and the best girlfriend anyone could ever ask for.

“-But that pass!” Yang’s voice was loud and boisterous as ever, echoing off the courtyard like thunder across hills. Putting her arm around Pyrrha’s shoulder the two girls like sisters. 

Maybe a lesser girlfriend would have felt jealous, but Joan prided herself on not letting that level of toxicity into her relationship. She was better than that and she’d seen it happen a million times on TV. Someone would think the other is cheating but it was really all a misunderstanding and then the laugh track would play- Joan rolled her eyes, even her own monologue was laughably trivial.

“It was your touch down!” Pyrrha chided, keeping her eyes side line towards Joan, giving her a sly wink.

“No really you did amazing!”

Coco just scoffed. “Can we please talk about something that isn’t sports ball for five minutes?”

“First off it’s soccer, and second I’m trying to convince Pyrrha she should join our team, she’s great and would be perfect for the team.” Yang tried to reason, though they’ve had this conversation a million times before. Pyrrha was here for track, as much as she hung out with the other sports teams, and honestly she had the raw talent to do anything she wanted to.

Joan was so envious, to have so many options seemingly fall into her lap. Not that she didn’t train hard, but it always seemed like Pyrrha was everyone’s first time,

“Well I know Velvet has a great paper she’s working on and I want to hear more about the routine Joan is trying out for.” Coco said indifferently, rolling her eyes at the sports centered jocks of their friend group.

“They’re already doing tryouts?” Pyrrha asked with a certain amount of excitement towards her girlfriend. Joan loved that look of excitement on her face, always so interested in her life, though she was vaguely sure that she had already told Pyrrha about the big show that was going on. 

Maybe it had slipped her mind? Joan felt kind of guilty about that, though she was sure she had, it must have just been her imagination. “Yeah!” She tried to sound upbeat. “They’re going to be doing a big production, they normally do a small one but Miss Goodwitch apparently pushed for a bigger budget and invited a bunch of big companies to come look at it.” 

She tried to play it off like not a big deal, just shrugging. “I’m trying out but Freshmen never get cast for stuff like this.”

“That’s amazing though!” Coco encouraged it but it was clear that Ruby and Yang didn’t quite understand the importance, they lived in a sports world where playing well in a bunch of games meant getting to the finals. Trying out for the team was as simple as trying out for the school. Even Pyrrha who tried to look impressed and supportive was obviously unsure about how important this really was. “C’mon, right Velv?” 

Velvet looked up with a start, she was spacing out with a little red in her cheeks, clearly embarrassed that she’d been caught. Even as she wouldn't meet eyes with Coco. Joan felt a little bad for the girl, she’d seemed so distracted lately with her paper getting closer. “Sorry, What?” Was all she managed.

Coco sighed a little defeated but put her hand on Velvet’s shoulder reassuringly. “I for one thing you stand a great chance, you’re better than any of those bitches trying out.”

“They aren’t bitches.” Joan protested sticking her pen directly at Coco. “I happen to like everyone in my program.”

Coco just looked towards Yang or Pyrrha for help, even Ruby. It seems like she was the only one who was actually excited about any of this. “Fine go back to talking about sports.”

Though secretly Joan really liked the attention, for however brief it was, she loved being on stage but off that wooden platform, someone even looking at her sent her heart fluttering into butterflies. She could never present in front of a class, hell she nearly cried when Pyrrha asked to go out with her the first time. The red head now going on about an upcoming track meet, that she was on pace to break the meets records.

Joan wished she could talk about dancing with that passion. They would just fall of deaf ears. No one really understood, not even Coco, who tried harder than the others but still at Dancing like they did. It was something fun, not really a career, they didn’t understand because it wasn’t like acting with gigs, you couldn’t do it professionally or freelance like an artist. You didn’t belong to a team like sports, it wasn’t like holding down a regular 9-5 either. It was a constant struggle, always pushing, always competing. 

Joan couldn’t describe it though, the passion, the way she moved, the trust in her other dancers, the way they moved to create art like words and paint never could. It was physical, a full body experience. She’d never have the guts to try and explain it to Velvet or Coco, let alone Yang or Ruby. She’d tried once with Pyrrha but there was a certain mist covering them, a fog that obscured her words, the redhead just didn’t understand. 

Velvet yelped suddenly, everyone stopping to look at her. The brunette blushing a deep crimson before pulling out her phone. Wow she really was on edge. Maybe Joan could make her something nice, get her some tea? Help her relax a little. “S-sorry, I’ve got to take this.” 

Her eyes drifted to Coco who looked a little concerned by Velvet just smiled, leaning forward and kissing her girlfriend a soft tender moment. “I’ll be right back, Just have to talk to my professor about my paper. How about you get dinner started and I’ll be back to do the dishes?” 

That got a smile across Coco’s face. “You offering to do dishes? Must be important.” Then a pause before Coco pulled her back in. “Don’t keep me waiting okay?”

Yang and Ruby both admitted they had to go too, and Pyrrha had already been taking too much time away from her training as it was so everyone else figured that they should probably get back to their lives, as fun as this little break from it all was. Joan tried to get Pyrrha to stop, getting close and wanting to be cute like Coco and Velvet had. 

“Off to training then?” Joan tried to ask in a hushed tone. 

“Like always, Coach is riding my ass about the sprint- You’ve heard this a million times.” Pyrrha just smiled, that big bright wonderful smile. 

“Well maybe we can watch a movie to help you relax?” Joan offered. “After you’re done.”

Pyrrha made a face that told her girlfriend that probably wasn’t on the menu, it was apologetic but… Joan felt her spirits sink. “I won’t be getting home until late, plus I’ll need to shower.” There was a pause before Pyrrha took a step forward and wrapped her fingers around Joans, a sultry graveled edge to her speech coming out. “Unless you might want me to sneak off for a quick- E little break?”

Joan flushed, turning her head away from Pyrrha was a rush. “Y-you know I don’t like it when you tease me like that.” She bemoaned, but her heart was thrumming in her chest, she loved the attention but didn’t want to rush things. Some day she’d want to give Pyrrha everything, to let the strong beautiful woman have her way with Joans curvy dancer body, but they were so fresh, she didn’t want to come off like a slut who was only there for the sex. “I… I can stroke it if you want~” 

Pyrrha made a smile like she was considering it but clearly her mood had soured. “We both know that wont be a quickie.” 

Which was true, Joan wasn’t quite sure how to… touch someone, her hands were clumsy and she’d only ever done it once, it took her nearly an hour to get Pyrrha off. Which she accounted fully to her own lack of experience, Pyrrha probably just wanted to let her learn at her own pace, she’d learned a fair bit from the internet after the first practically blind encounter. But Pyrrha didn’t seem interested in letting her try again.

No she was just too busy! Joan reminded herself, laughing inwardly even if it felt hollow. It had been a while since she and Pyrrha last had a date night, but Joan had a perfect date night all planned out, getting a picnic ready, she’d put so much love and care into making all of Pyrrha’s favorite foods and got her favorite soda imported in from Argos. Well imported as in she asked Pyrrha’s mom to ship it over, but made sure it was a secret. 

The thought of that perfect date keeping her going. She even made sure to check with the coach and set aside time from her practices so that they would both be free.

“I- I know.” Joan admitted a little ashamed she couldn’t get her girlfriend off. “I don’t… I don’t think I’m ready for anything else though. I’m sorry.” There was an insane measure of guilt there, a little from the look of disappointment that Pyrrha did a great job of trying to hide, but also because she knew that this was something so stereotypical it hurt. She knew how often it was for lovers to find someone else when one wouldn’t put out, especially for men or futas, they had a sex drive and there was a feeling for Joan like she had to meet that requirement. 

Even if it did make her feel uncomfortable, like she was just some piece of meat. Pyrrha was good to her and never actually pressured her, even if she did sometimes test the waters to see, but Joan still felt bad anyway.

“Maybe..” Pyrrha looked over her shoulder towards the gym, like she was debating leaving and going anyway, but she turned back to Joan. “Maybe there is something we can try that doesn’t require you to go farther?”

Joan tilted her head to the side, brow furrowing. Something that wasn’t farther than a handjob? She couldn’t imagine anything that involved less touching and still let her keep her clothes on.

“Here. Come with me~” Pyrrha’s devilish smile promised that Joan probably wasn’t going to like this.

_______________________________________

The men’s bathroom, really? Neither of them belongs here but the men’s bathroom in the female dormitory was always empty, or used for… other activities that brought a pink hue to the bridge of her nose.

Pyrrha had brought her here because it was the closest ‘safe’ place to the gym. But even standing inside the clean porcelain echo chamber, she looked at the urinals and stalls. Her pink blush turning into a deep crimson, she already felt uncomfortable being here, if it wasn’t for Pyrrha at her side she’d never be caught dead in such a place.

“Come.” Pyrrha’s voice trailed over forward, the clacking of their shoes against the cream tiles, the creaking of a stall down and both of the girls stepping into the tight confines of the stall. Pyrrha turned to face Joan, putting her palm against the dancer’s soft ivory cheek, the coarse touch of her fingertips sending little shivers down Joan’s spine. Their lips pressed together and the golden haired girl practically melted between her fingers. Nuzzling into that cupping palm holding her up. “Now for what we can do~” She practically purred.

There was a creaking from the toilet as pyrrha shut the lid, sitting down on top of the bending frame of it. “You need to practice dancing right? How about you give me a dance?” 

That devilishly sly smirk across Pyrrha’s face made Joan’s breath catch in her throat, she felt like a mouse peering at an owl. Somehow it made her more nervous, but there was an unmistakable thrill to it, some part of her liked this depraved courting, this absurd situation. She wished that it was more controlled, but there was an unmistakable draw to it.

“A dance?” She didn’t want to sound dumb and say that she didn’t have enough room for her routine, she’d heard of lapdances but never given one before. Her blush only got deeper, creeping down her neck. “I-I don’t, or rather I haven't…”

There was a pause as she tried to find the words, but she knew that Pyrrha wasn’t going to take no for an answer, she’d said before that eagerness made up for lack of experience, but while Joan was eager she was nervous and didn’t want to do anything wrong and hurt her. “I don’t need to take my clothes off, right?” 

“I’d certainly appreciate it, but you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” There was something there, Joan thought maybe it might be okay so take off her top, but then again the thought of someone walking in kept her hands from moving towards her buttons. 

“I… I’ll flip up my skirt.” Joan compromised, swallowing the lump inside her throat and looking at the spread legs of her lover, the growing bulge already starting to push up against her skirt. Was she supposed to just sit down on her lap? The idea of touching her… to that big bulge felt so dirty in her mind. Pyrrha had mentioned how much she liked her butt.. Maybe..

Joan tentatively turned around. Fingers working at the hem of her skirt, shimmying it up one centimeter at a time until the plush cotton of her spats were on full display, black shorts that ran down her creamy white thighs, they hugged her fatty waist and pert wobbly butt, she hated that she couldn’t find any in her size but they only sold them at the dance studio and they only came in extra small, so she had to spend nearly ten minutes each morning stuffing her fat round ass into the tiny shorts, she had already ripped through seven just in the first semester of being here. 

Still Pyrrha never looked displeased, in fact the second her round toned ass came into view she got this hungry look on her face, It made Joan feel so sexy the way that Pyrrha devoured the sight of her butt, but there was a wash of embarrassment with it too, a little bit of shame, to be looked at like a piece of meat, there was more than just her ass, Pyrrha was hungry for her, like the big dicked futa wanted to devour her, it wasn’t the emotion Joan wanted during her intimacy. 

She moved on without much more hesitation, lowering herself so that she was just hovering over Pyrrha’s lap, her strong legs giving her plenty of support, her dancer’s body starting to sway and move. It was awkward, she didn’t have a song to go to so she just kind of hummed a tune in her head. A worried expression on her face, looking back to see that intent eagerness turn to a flickered furrowed brow on her lover’s face. Pyrrha looked like she was happy to see Joan’s butt so close to her lap but wasn’t exactly happy with how the dance was going.

Joan let worry seep into her chest, like when a teacher is grading your paper and they keep making a disappointed face, some form of self pity formed over her. S-she just had to try harder, right? 

She pressed her butt down, alarm bells rang in her head and she froze feeling that hard bulge press against her, she wanted to rise up out of fear but kept herself pressed down. She looked back to see Pyrrha wincing in pleasure, that soft pillow enveloping her rod. Hips bucked up into her and Joan let out a tiny yelp whimpering only a tiny amount. She felt some shock of pleasure in her loins, it was a guilty pleasure, she supposed it was good to be feeling pleasure from rubbing against her lover, but it made her feel dirty, unworthy. 

“Keep going, baby~” Pyrrha let out a moan. But her girlfriend didn’t exactly know -how- to keep going. She started to gyrate her hips, Pyrrha had said she liked the belly dance Joan had practiced for a part. A part she didn’t get, but remembered that her sporty tomboy girlfriend loved the way her hips moved. She swayed from left to right while rolling her hips up and down the length of hard fem-cock trapped in her panties still, both of their skirts flipped aside so that only the thin veneer of her spats was really keeping Pyrrha from feeling the soft flesh of her rear.

Her hips moved in hypnotic clockwise motions, feeling that slab of futa meat between her perfect peach shaped cheeks, rolling it along with her hips so that she was grinding that she-dick with her plump rear. Each time she pushed back with her hips Pyrrha whimpered, each drag downwards towards her heavy swollen balls made her gasp in pleasure. Libating her moved onto her lap with a nervousness and eagerness, wanting to please her lover more than anything.

There was a certain shame to how much she liked it, feeling that cock, throb against her butt, feeling Pyrrha buck back against her while she rolled her stomach to grind her ass into her stud’s lap. Joan felt a wetness staining her shorts, not to mentioning the wetness pushing against her fat wobbly cheeks through Pyrrha’s panties, but she could feel little jolts of arousal and pleasure shocking her brain made Joan feel ecstatic, making her hips move faster, with more fervor, rising her hips up and bringing them down with a wobbling impact. She let out a sultry little moan letting that hard futa fuck meat grind againt the mound of her pussy through her spats.

With a jolt she shot up, realizing she was getting off to this and feeling a pit form in her gut, she wasn’t some slut, she was a good girl, a girl that Pyrrha deserved! She wasn’t easy! She wasn’t just some skank who was looking to get off, would just jump on anyone. Pyrrha deserved a girl who wasn’t just looking for a fling, she was a girl worth putting a ring on, a girl that was worth taking on dates and dinners and one you could settle down with! 

It wasn’t fair to think of other girls like that she knew, and she didn’t, but she didn’t even want to give Pyrrha the chance to think that Joan was only here for her own pleasure, this was Pyrrha’s lapdance, not an excuse for her to hump the edge of the metaphorical desk.

She played it off well though, looking back over her shoulder with a sultry grin, trying to ignore the fact she almost let herself go to the pleasure of grinding onto her girlfriend’s erect futa meat. But she had to ignore that welling anxiety for a minute so she could adjust herself, she changed her position so it was more of her butt grinding against Pyrrha than before, less crotch more wobbly mounds of gyrating assflesh. 

She turned half sideways and put one of her knees up, resting her heel on the toilet seat between Pyrrha’s spread legs, leaning back with her head over her lover’s shoulder so that the redhead could stare down her unbuttoned shirt to her cleavage, and also so that she couldn’t see the concerned, conflicted expression on Joan’s face. She knew it was slutty to be showing off so much of her body but they both had things to do today and needed to end this quickly, she just hoped Pyrrha wouldn’t see her as too much a loose woman for this. Now she had her ass pressed firmly down onto the hard length of manhood that bent over so pleasurably against her pert round butt. With her creamy white thigh on display and her skirt pulled up so Pyrrha could, without Joan realizing it, see the wet camel toe of her snatch on full display past her perfect round tits. 

Joan put her finger in Pyrrha’s hair, scratching her scalp and running it through her soft locks, lavishing her with attention and love while she bounced up and down with her rolling hips. Almost like she was rotating her hand while jerking that futa-fuck-meat off, but instead now with the jiggling mounds of her ass cheeks. 

Meanwhile the cheek on her face brushed against Pyrrha’s, their heads nuzzling together while she ground her hips against the bone pressing on her ass. The red head moved her head over so that she had her lips against Joan’s face, parting so that her teeth pressed against her flesh, taking the lobe of the dancer’s ear between them and pressing with just a light nibble. It wasn’t painful, it more tickled. Joan almost wanted it to be a little tighter, she even thought for a moment that she should ask Pyrrha to be rougher. 

Then she thought about the line she wanted to say.

Gods she felt like a filthy slut. There was something undeniably hot about that but that was what made her feel so disgusted with herself, she wasn’t supposed to be like this. She needed to finish this and take a cold shower.

Joan let her mouth hang open, a little whimper of pleasure seeping out of her throat, she felt embarrassed about making such lewd noises but she couldn’t really blush any harder than she already was. “W-would it feel better to rub against my shorts directly?” 

That was a little bit of a genuine question, she wasn’t sure if it would, but she also knew that it felt better to jerk Pyrrha off than rub her over her pants, at least from what she remembered. “Fuck~” Pyrrha cursed, a low growl. “Joan you know just how to talk dirty when you want to, what a good little slut~”

That got a rise from her, Joan let out a little sultry moan, it wasn’t intentional but it made her shiver with delight. Even if she groaned in a deep shame. “I-I’m not… I.. not a slut.” Joan mumbled.

Though honestly with the way she was grinding her hips into Pyrrha’s lap, stoking her still clothed shaft with eager and desperate, degenerate intent, she felt a lot like a slut. Somehow that made her hot and made her feel like shit.

She didn’t really have time to think about her own growing lewdness, she felt Pyrrha’s hands reach down and lift her up only for a second before pulling her back down by the hips with a new warmer log pressing into her back. 

Now with the feeling of raw unfiltered cock brushing up against her ass she was mostly frozen, letting Pyrrha just hot dog her ass with groaning thunder coming from her throat and open mouth. “So close!” 

Joan furrowed her brow, a little unease lingering in her heart but starting back up again. She picked back up her pace but this time push back against Pyrrha’s thrusts, pulling away as Pyrrha pulls back, feeling a fleshy impact of hips to ass with each harsh thrust up into her. Joan could feel the rippling impact against her butt and was so thankful Pyrrha couldn’t see how useless and fat her ass was. She was so self conscious about all the extra weight on her body and hated the way that Pyrrha’s eyes seemed obsessed with it, like Pyrrha only saw that jiggling flesh she was so ashamed of. She wishes she had the lithe frame of her classmates, a dancer’s body. Instead she had this fat fleshy thickness all around her tits, hips, thighs, ass, her waist was so wide and every time that Pyrrha made contact the rippling even made it to her heavy bound chest.

See Joan was probably upwards of a Large F cup but bound them down to keep their size constrained, only Pyrrha and Glynda knew of their utterly massive size, the former looking at their jiggling masses with each thrust.

“I’m gunna cum!” Pyrrha roaded. Hands holding onto Joans hips, stopping her from pulling away as she humped into her with desperate and lewd desire. 

“Wait let me get some paper.” Joan groaned, trying to stretch over to the roll of toilet paper to wad up and catch the load of hot steaming she-spunk. Pyrrha had other ideas though it seemed, pulling Joan back and pulling her face close to lock lips with her, tongue invading her mouth with a surprised yelp into pyrrha’s dominating groan of release.

Then it was a wet, gooey warmness flooding all over Joan’s abused, well fucked cheeks. It came in flooding waves of white jizz, seeping through her spats and flooding her asscheeks with warm gooey white warmth. It felt gross, but also really good, cum had a weird feeling like that, such a pleasant sensation even if it was grossly sticky and had a strange consistency. Joan just groaned into the kiss a little annoyance in her brain even if she melted into the kiss, returning it with only a slight awkward anxiety. 

When their lips parted Joan still had a string of saliva connecting them. In a huff, with a mild exhausting setting in, Joan just pressed her back to Pyrrha's chest, feeling her soft breasts plush against her. “That was… new.” Joan murmured 

“That really was amazing, Joan, I can’t believe you can work your hips like that, you do have such an amazing body.” Pyrrha just nuzzled into her, Joan felt that warmth, that beautiful sensation of being close to her lover, it was so nice. “But I do need to clean myself off, and I should get to the gym.”

Using her strength Pyrrha just lifted Joan onto her shaking legs. A squelching sound emanating from the dancer’s behind, her cheeks shifting with the weight and moving that slimy cum moving between her unbelievably fat rear. Looking back over her shoulder she saw Pyrrha staring at her butt with unrestrained lewd fascination. 

Her spats were a mess, white creamy jizz had sept through and made an utter mess of the thigh fitting shorts, they were ruined, stained with the pungent thick liquid. It was dripping down her porcelain white thighs and leaking from between her legs like she was dripping with pungent viscus seed. It looked..

So fucking hot. Joan felt her stomach throb at the idea of actually feeling filled with hot delicious seed. 

Still the bridge of baby batter clinging between her cheeks and seeping into the deepest places between those cheeks made for a very uncomfortable walk, and she wouldn’t be able to clean these here… and the idea of taking them to the laundry room was mortifying… 

“I’m going to have to throw these out…” she groaned with a defeated sigh.

“Wait before you do.” Pyrrha pushed her up against the stall door, face away with her ass sticking out, the amazing sight of her tight fat ass on full display with her skirt pulled up against her waist, cum dripping off that perfect heart shaped cock seat.

“Wait what are you?” Click! She looked back over her shoulder to see Pyrrha holding up her phone with a hungry look on her face and her cock already hardening again. “Pyrrha!”

Though the smiling redhead just winked. “Hey don’t worry I’m the only one who’s going to see this. And you should be happy to know I’m going to be appreciating this view every night from now on.” 

That was hotter than Joan wanted to admit, the idea of someone pleasuring themselves to her body. She felt her own wetness drip down her thigh with the cum slowly trickling over the creamy white skin of her leg. 

“I… please delete that.” Joan mumbled.

“Joan, are you sure? I don’t have any pictures of you on my phone…” There was a frown over Pyrrha features. Joan was a little surprised, she’d gotten more than a few pictures of Pyrrha pleasuring herself, she’d reacted with an appropriate amount of praise but also reluctance.

‘I’m in class… wow that’s really big, it’s a beautiful cock… but you can’t just send me this without telling me first!’ Something along those lines. 

Had she really never sent anything in return? Not even a picture of her underwear? Joan felt actually pretty guilty about that, she should have returned the favour shouldn’t she?

“Y-ou… can keep it.” Another mumbling note.

Joan pressed the back of her palm against her cheek, wiping sweat from her brow and trying to readjust herself, peeling down her spats revealing a lack of anything underneath, obviously multiple layers so tight would chafe and rub her skin raw. But the way that Pyrrha stared at her while she did, it made her shiver with a vast amount of shame. Turning to the side so that Pyrrha couldn’t accurately see the wobbly and sway of her ass.

“Alright I should head out then.” Pyrrha stuffed herself back into her panties and readjusted her skirt, her hand gave a powerful and sultry swat to the creamy flesh of her girlfriend’s rear. “See you tomorrow, baby.” 

With that she pushed past, barely even letting Joan push her skirt down before the door was open and anyone who stepped in would have seen everyone Joan had from the waist down, her cum steaming shorts still around her knees.

Joan tried to not feel like a used tissue but physically it was fairly accurate, Pyrrha hadn’t even kissed her goodbye. This was a quickie though, something they probably already spent too much time on, it probably meant Joan hadn’t been able to get her off fast enough, there was another sigh, how tiresome it was to tow this line between wanting to be the kind of girl who could give her girlfriend the release she wanted better than anyone else, but also not wanting to come off as too easy or like some sort of slut.

Really though she chalked this up to her own shortcomings. Something she’d had to get better at, tossing her spats in the garbage she needed to get back on with her day.

Speaking of, with a pink tinge to her cheeks she felt, mortified walking through the halls of beacon like this, a breeze lifting her skirt ever so slightly, any time she moved a little there was a threat any passerby would see the curve of her bare supple bottom. It made her heart thrum in her chest, eyes darting at every face to make sure they weren’t looking at her like some sort of exhibistionist. 

No one noticed though.

There was a thrill to that, like she was a part of some secret that only she and Pyrrha were in on. It… it made her so wet. She had to admit that the thrill she felt was a perverse little twist of her guts. She wasn’t the kind of girl who liked this, but she couldn’t deny that the fear was mildly pleasant even if it was a once in a lifetime kind of thing.

Joan had a place to be, that place being by the only person who’d supported her dreams before she got here. The person who’d seen her talent, picked her out and raised her up, helping the person who she owed everything to. Even now with her friends and wonderful girlfriend, Joan still felt like Glynda was the only person she could turn to sometimes, someone who always made her feel safe and welcome.

She knocked on Glynda’s office door. Waiting for a second before getting a reply. “You’re late, Joan. I’ve already told you that I do not require that you knock every single time especially when we schedule these visits.”

The large oaken doors. Circled by the outline of carved wooden thorns, students called it the gates of hell. It often felt more like the pearly gates to Joan though. They spread like any other though, the devil probably kept his door well oiled too. Joan’s mother often told her that God hadn’t opened his gates for so long that they rusted shut. It had been a joke but there was some stinging barb to it that made Joan cringe inwardly. 

The room was a vast expanse, two couches at the back wall, black leather with no backs. Book shelves lined walls on either side only broken up by staggered sculpture art. Two comfy looking wooden chairs sat before an imposing massive wooden desk, a slim black computer, stacks of paperwork, files, folders. 

It had a familiar human scent to it, like skin and sweat with a faint pungent odor. It was leveled out with a mix of flowers and perfume. Something lavender and something else trying very hard to pretend to be lavender. 

“I’m sorry, Miss. Goodwitch.” Joan bowed her head and quickly hurried in. Preening her neck as she closed the door behind her, making sure her skirt hadn’t flipped up in the hasty movement but it seemed her mentor didn’t notice even if it had. 

Glynda was beautiful beyond belief. Her long blonde hair pulled back into a neat and tight bun, the only loose strands of hair fell in front of her prim and proper glasses, more a stylistic choice than it coming loose from her perfectly tied-back hair. That led down a neatly tied together blouse with the leather binding of her corset and jacket cutting her curvy and wonderfully put together figure into a menacing sharp dress. 

That was one of the things Joan truly admired about her, Glynda had that same body type, round curvy hips, large bust, thin waist. Glynda did not have a ‘dancers body’ even if Joan did have somehow a larger bust, a larger butt… She shook her head, no she could learn a lot of Glynda, could finally make her dream a reality.

“Don’t let it happen again.” Her striking blue eyes moving up from the papers on her desk to stare daggers at the waiting, meek blonde. Maybe it was just Joan’s imagination but Glynda had a flush to her cheeks and a faintness of breath. Joan winced at it, Glynda worked so hard, and probably had to work even harder because of her screw up. Well her taking time to do something filthy with her girlfriend even when she had a responsibility to be here instead.

Joan nodded with a fevered agreement, turning to get her work done. That work in question was all really simple, she got the trash bags together and set them outside to take out later, put new bags in. Making sure to squat instead of bend. Sorted the papers she was working on and files away the ones by date and in alphabetical order. Getting new books out as Glynda asked for them and also taking away the ones she was done with. 

More than once she would need to get the prestigious mentor a coffee, tea, water and refill or reheat that drink as was needed. It was a good two hours of her day every couple of days a week. 

Though it was off today, Glynda seemed distracted, maybe a little pained. Every now and then there would be a gasp or groan. Joan knew better than to suggest the woman was in need of being babied and didn’t ask if she was sick or not. So she kept her cute little mouth shut. 

“You’re distracted.” the voice was loud, unmistakable, but indifferent, not looking up from the papers and pen before her and disinterested in the answer. Glynda was almost always like this, she was too important to give a student the time of day but took notice even if she wasn’t looking. She could tell if a dancer had a rough day before they even got a stage, she was amazing like that.

“I…” Joan didn’t know how to answer, how could she tell Glynda that she still had knots of anxiety about what she’d done with Pyrrha. “I just… Pyrrha and I are trying new things and I’m not very good at them.”

Which wasn’t untrue.

“That brutish crush of yours?” Glynda looked up at that, a hand slipping down to her lap as she leaned back in her chair. Taking more of an interest in the girl before her now. “Seems like she often makes you feel uncomfortable.”

“Pyrrha?” Joan seemed genuinely shocked, uncomfortable?! “No she’d never make me uncomfortable, she’s kind and wonderful!” There was a pause, Glynda’s face hadn’t changed but Joan still felt the need to defend her girlfriend, to come up with reasons why Pyrrha hadn’t made her uncomfortable. “I just… It’s me really, see I’m just not good with all this relationship stuff, Pyrrha is my first real relat- You already know this.” Joan tried to laugh but Glynda didn’t join in.

“Meathead Jocks like her will try and take advantage of girls like you. You shouldn’t let her.” The gruff woman grumbled and adjusted her seating position to lean back even farther. 

“Girls like me?- Wait Pyrrha isn’t just some Jock, Miss Goodwitch I don’t-” Talking back to her felt wrong, she wanted to defend her girlfriend even more but couldn’t bring herself to even raise her voice at the towering-even-if-seated figure of the art department’s head. “Sh-she’s sweet and kind, she cares about me and has been very patient with me.”

Her voice was just a meek little whimper now.

Glynda rolled her eyes. Leaning forward, there was a sound that Joan couldn’t place but it was harsh, maybe her chair? It sounded vaguely sputtering. “Girls like you.” Glynda picking that bit and ignoring every defense of Pyrrha shakily brought forward. “You have a body most girls would kill for, dear. Brutes like Yang or Cinder only here for sports will try and take advantage of that good nature you have.”

Goo-Body? Joan flushed, her face turning bright red, she turned her face embarrassment coiling up in her guts, she wanted to vomit. Glynda! Glynda was complimenting her! “W-ah I, it’- its ah. I u-h-m, I-I-I-I, That’s.. Thank you! I uh, I d-d-d-don’t really have a good- b-body though. It’s so saggy and big.”

Which felt dumb, but she couldn’t put it any other way, some days she wished she’d been borne thin and twiggish, she’d be a better dancer that way. She wouldn’t have to bind her large breasts or wear tight spats to keep her ass from bouncing out of her tights. 

“Dear, I have met many men and women, from all walks of life, all ages, and I’ve met hundreds and thousands of them in my many, many more years on this earth than you. And I will tell you now that you have a body any of them would be drooling over.” Joan could have died. S-such kind words, they were weirdly so directed at her body, but if Glynda didn’t believe it she wouldn’t say it. “You are curvy, not chubby or bloated. You work out but fat clings to the parts people like, thighs, breasts, butt. Your arms are thin, with muscle just under the surface, you have abs for god's sake girl. You don’t see the way those girls look at you but I can tell you it’s not with pure intentions.”

That was as uplifting as it was a sinister warning. Joan hadn’t thought anyone besides Pyrrha was looking at her, and she knew there was some lewd intent there, was it really as bad as Glynda made it out to be? No it couldn’t. 

“Red book, row six, should be a by a Brown, Gabriel.” Joan had to shake herself from her thoughts. Realizing that her teacher wanted her to actually do her job, crazy. Joaned brought over the ladder and took the first step.

Row six? That was the top, but she was close to Glynda, if her mentor looked up she’d see everything. Everything about the body she was just talking so vividly about each lustful aspect of it. 

There.

There was a thrill to that. Something that sent electric bliss through her core, she liked the idea of doing something sneaky without glynda knowing. Perhaps Pyrrha was starting to have an effect on her, such a perverse idea, so lewd, something she never would have even considered, a balking expression thrown to the wayside. Instead she was looking forward to feeling the breeze of air with each step. 

She got to the second rung, then the third. Glynda could see everything now, she kept looking down at her books. Just keep looking, Joan thought to herself, chastising herself for enjoying this but still feeling the undeniable thrill spring through her core. 

Now breathing heavy by the time she got to the top run, a little drool spilling out over her lip, she quickly wiped it away, wondering if Glynda was staring at her bare ass with her moist, juicy pussy on full display. Still, she needed to get the book and get off the ladder as soon as possible. Gabriel… Brown… She looked but it wasn’t here. She looked at row five just to make sure. No… Maybe she’d put it in the wrong place when she’d put it back last time? Joan had never made that mistake before.

Fear rose in her chest. She couldn’t tell Glynda she couldn’t find it, she’d look up, maybe she wouldn’t she didn’t often. But if she did…

Her heart was thrumming in her chest, how had she let herself get into this situation? That thrill of being caught suddenly gone. There was no doubt that she was going to be found out, any respect her mentor had for her, gone in the blink of an eye. Why had she let Pyrrha talk her into this? She should have just come here instead of letting Pyrrha do all those perverted things to her. 

It was her own fault really, she knew better, but here she was, realizing that because of her mistake on placing the book, and also her nudeness, she was going to have to get Glynda’s attention and it was all over.

“Mi-mis-a-”

“Oh.” Joan looked down to see Glynda turning the cover of a red book on her desk over. “I already have it.” There was a moment that she sounded like she was going to apologise, but Joan knew better. “I must have already gotten it when you were supposed to be here.” 

Which of course was true, It only made the blonde dancer feel even worse, but a certain relief washed over her. At least she could get down off the ladder. Careful to not fall and put her feet back down on the floor. 

“Ofcourse, I’m sorry Miss Goodwitch.”

She checked her old useless flip phone, which got Glynda’s attention. “Short for time, are we, Miss D’Arc?” 

Joan let out a tiny little yelp, turning and putting her phone away. “N-no of course, I was- just, well. I had planned to bring dinner to Pyrrha, a picnic, and well she’s out of practice now.” There was an uneasy pause where Glynda only made a displeased face. “I know I was late, but I can come back tomorrow and help you too, make up for the time I missed?”

“Miss D’arc. You are going to need to set your priorities straight. I can not decide for you if this girl is important to you, but you need to decide if she’s worth all this anxiety you’re putting on yourself.” There was something dark to that, like a promise that Joan felt in her core. What did Glynda know that Joan didn’t?

“Go on then, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Th-thank you Miss Goodwitch.” Joan bowed again, this time with only the slightest bit of hesitation. 

This time when she walked through the door, our camera view stayed behind the gates of hell, in the room Glynda sat alone, her pen working over the paper as the only sound safe for the padding footsteps of Joan leaving down the hall.

When she could no longer hear the sound of footsteps anymore Glynda pulled back with her rolling chair, a slick wet sound echoing in the small room, then gasping air from a womanly voice under the desk. 

“Mmmm~ Fuuuck.” The mature dancer moaned, her heavy softened rod of dense fem-cock flopping out of the throat of the girl under her table. “Next time you better not spill a single drop.” Her voice a low dark warning, looking at the pooling white puddle of spunk on the ground. 

“S-sorry” The hoarse, well fucked throat of the girl below croaked out. Glynda just slapped her cock down onto the girls face, laying the hefty wet, slobber cover girth of meat splatter with the girl’s own drool on her face.

“Mmm you did very good to be silent though.” She made a show of mulling over the idea of punishing or rewarding her. “You did very good today, getting me something very, very interesting.” Long nailed, dangerous and deadly fingers tapped against the screen of a phone, a familiar looking smartphone. “You did very good… Velvet.”

The meek looking Bunny girl looked up at the blonde dancer with loving and adoring eyes, utterly infatuated with the futa milf above her. “Th-thank you~”

Though out of the corner of Glynda’s eyes she noticed something. “You made a mess, clean it up with that whore mouth of yours, okay?” 

Velvet followed her gaze, looking over the line of powerful legs of her domme, over her skin tight, see through black tights. Down over her prim black heels, to a stream rope of spunk that had fallen from Velvet’s lips when she could swallow every bit of that wonderful load she’d been given. It was across the spotless surface of her shoes.

“I-I’m sorry, let me clean that up for you!” Velvet stammered, eagerly getting down onto the palms of her hands, smearing her school uniform with the messy puddle of spunk under the desk so she could press her lips against the toe of Glynda’s heel. Tongue trailing out over it’s leathered surface and licking up that meaty white protein. Cleaning the mess she’d so foolishly made, lavishing Glynda’s boot with her tongue.

“Good girl~” a small praise, so simple but it had Velvet panting against her sole. She’d trained this bunny so well, such a good girl, always so obedient. “I’ll tell you when you’re done.” 

Making it very clear that Velvet would keep cleaning the mess she;d made on the floor, and licking Glynda’s shoes until it suited the busty thick cocked futa. The Blonde looking at a second phone on the table, turning it on and letting the unlock screen take her to the phone’s camera, pictures of Joan’s perfect bubbly rear while she was on the ladder readily available on the screen, Glynda could feel herself getting harder at the sight, the thought that Joan had come in her wearing nothing under her skirt, just for her. She felt downright lustful, ready to go again already.

“Call Coco and tell her you’re going to be late. I’m going to need you here for another hour… maybe more.” To which velvet started to get up. “I didn’t say you were allowed to stop licking while you did it.”

Glynda glared down, deathly serious in that regard. She could practically feel the pathetic submissive mewl that escaped Velvet, wafting over her leg, gods she practically came on the spot from that. Glynda just smirked, loving the effect she had on the passive, meek little slut between her legs.

Though what she was really looking forward to was Joan, a girl unlike any other. There was only one small little thing in the way.

___________________________________________________

Finally getting home was a blessing in so many ways, being able to collect her perfect picnic lunch plans. Being able to put on underwear. Getting a nice fresh shower and cleaning that sweat off. Being able to put on underwear. Doing her makeup with nice red lipstick and some pink pretty eyeshadow. Putting on actual panties and not feeling every breeze deep in her core. Having a fun snack of a low carb chocolate bar.

Girl stuff.

Honestly Joan couldn’t remember a day that she actually had some time off, actually got to spend it with her girlfriend, they were both so busy and had very little time outside of training to get together. When they did have time it never seemed to be on days that they both had off, one was at practice while the other was running drills, it was so hard. 

Still Joan couldn’t help but feel a smile creep across her face, spreading from ear to dear as she danced towards the gym. She had the whole surprise planned out, go into the locker room, show Pyrrha the picnic and tell her she got the night off because she knew Pyrrha was free.

She could see the redhead now, overwhelmed with happiness, hugging her even though she's still covered in sweat. They’d laugh and Pyrrha would kiss her even though her teammates were around, Joan was starting to blush just thinking about it. 

No kissing in public was just too lewd, right? People would start to get ideas! Sure they’d done worse but that was in private, the idea of people actually seeing them do such dirty things was- 

There was a noise like she was practically squealing in the courtyard, needing to take a second before continuing on her path. Getting out all that nervous energy out of her system with frantic excited movements. 

She waved to the receptionist at the gym, giving her a bright smile and just checking to make sure practice was out. It was. So she shimmied down the halls in wonder of the significantly more funded sports section of the university, for as much as it wanted to present itself as a school for the arts they kept funneling money into big sporting teams and new jerseys or equipment.

Which she was more than happy about, it meant the school was treating her girlfriend well and that was the important thing!

The door to the actual locker room, or showers she supposed, was like a daunting titan looming over her. Nerves pounded in her chest, her palm pressed against cold steel, the waft of steam and warm sweaty air pressed against her face the second she opened the door. An interesting cocktail of scents to be sure.

Steam rose from the tiled floor, the scents of women and showers filled Joan’s nose, she was used dressings rooms and the scent of sweat but for some reason it was always different when she entered the sports locker rooms, it was like they were watching her with those same predatory eyes that Pyrrha got some times.

“Come on now you must have something, I could see that smile.” The low sexy drawl of Cinder Fell was unmistakable, it rolled out of her throat like a purring cat, deep from her chest. She and Pyrrha were something of rivals on the track team. More than once Cinder had joked around about stealing Joan away, little jabs like ‘you owe me a date with Joan if I’m faster than you.’ It was so flattering and it made Pyrrha run faster but Joan would be a little remorse to say she didn’t have at least some little issue with just being a prize.

“I’m not going to tell, Cinder.” Pyrrha’s melodic voice rang out through the echo chamber of the locker room.

“You can’t just tell us and not show us.” Yang complained.

Tell and not show? Joan smiled and stopped, maybe she’d hear a juicy detail about something Pyrrha wanted for christmas or her birthday. Joan couldn’t help but feel a little naughty listening in without Pyrrha knowing. 

“I do have to keep some secrets to myself, I can't let a picture like this go all around the school.”

Picture?

“But a real picture of her ass, just covered?” Yang practically moaned. Joan felt her heart sink, just dawning dread loom over her entire body, Pyrrha told them? She was mortified, they would all think she was a slut now, someone who did it in public bathrooms for fun! 

They hadn’t seen it though, which was one saving grace to this whole ordeal. Joan could feel her hands shaking, fear and rage boiling over into just the stagnant urge to cry. 

“You do have the picture though, don’t you? On your phone.” Cinder’s voice seemed to just taunt the open air. Challenging the validity of such an outlandish claim.

“Of course I have it, I’m not a liar, Cinder.”

Don’t do it, Joan silently begged. 

“I wasn’t saying that, I was just saying that Joan obviously doesn’t like you enough to perform all those outlandish acts.” She could hear the sultry woman chuckle. “I bed she wouldn’t even touch your limp dick.” Snickering at her joke.

Dont, don’t take the bait.

“Cinder… You think for all your talk you’d actually have a girlfriend, all talk I suppose.” Pyrrha’s snap back was quick, a little too heated, Cinder was getting to her.

“I’m just waiting to take Joan for myself.” Joan felt her cheeks redden, t-these were jokes right? Cinder… Cinder didn’t actually like her, they weren’t seriously talking about her like a piece of meat right? “That juicy bubble butt is all mine if you let your guard down, Pyrrha.”

“Alright guys, simmer down, we’re all friends here.” Yang tried to mediate between them but it was clear they were getting heated.

“That hot ass is mine, I’m the one who gets to see it, I’m the one who gets to touch it, I’m the one who got an amazing, mind blowing lapdance from it.” Joan felt so defeated, she was being talked about like a sex object, some part of her felt a little bit of pride that they all seemed to like her but she was more floored by the pure shame that radiated off her in waves. She felt tears rolling over her cheeks, muffled sobs leaking from her throat.

“I don’t think you’ve done a single thing with her.” Cinder just offhandedly commented, Joan could even picture her waving her hand flippantly. 

“Then what’s this?” Joan heard the whole room suck in air, everyone pausing to marvel at whatever had gotten their attention.

Joan know exactly what it was.

It was Pyrrha’s phone, flipped open to reveal the image of her cum stained spats, mess leaking down her thighs. 

“Fuck~” Cinder practically moaned.

CRASH

Everyone stopped and looked to see the mess of dishes and food that had splattered against the cold porcelain tile floor. All of Pyrrha’s favorites, a fancy card with some corny message written on the inside. A picture of Joan and Pyrrha printed out with an equally corny ‘I love you’ message on the inside.

They could just see the tail end of Joan rushing from the room, openly sobbing with tears rolling over her pretty impish features. She didn’t hear Pyrrha call after her, but the naked girl couldn’t exactly run out of the building.

Joan was gone, wandering down the campus with the sun setting in the distance, dusk cascading over the palette of green fields that overlooked Beacon university. She walked, and walked and walked, past other students who looked at her messy crying face with concern. No one stopped to ask her for help though, most avoided her altogether. 

She passed by her own dorm, she wasn't sure where she was going, the classes? The dance hall? She didn’t know, she just needed to move, just needed to run away from all of this.

Her phone started to ring.

She picked it up. Rang boiling from her core, all those negative emotions coming to the surface, all the weeks of mistreatment, setting her own emotions aside so that she could make Pyrrha happy. All the discomfort, all the anxiety, all the demeaning moments of needing to come second in her own life.

“I don’t want to hear from you ever again!” She shouted at the top of her lungs, the words echoing over the courtyard.

“Excuse you?” The death ballad of eerie calm from Glynda Goodwitch was unmistakable. 

“M-m-miss- I’m so sorry! I thoug- I” Joan started crying all over again, fresh new well of tears. “I though- I-I-I Ahhhhh!”

Glynda didn’t say anything, nothing calming, nothing with anger, but that malicious energy from the other end of the phone stopped. Joan let it all out for a long time, until finally her wailing turn to muffled sobs. 

“I-I’m done. I’m sorry Miss Goodwitch.”

“That’s quite alright dear, being a student can be hard but I need you to come to my office immediately.” Her tone was deathly serious but not threatening anymore at least.

“I-I Di-didn’t mean to yell at you.”

“It’s not about that, Dear.”

“I-I don’t think I can come in for work, I-I’m not at a hundred percent right now.” Joan mumbled, not really wanting to clean shelves right now.

“Did I say that this was optional? Get to my office. Now.” The phone clicked, Joan knew that Glynda always did what was best, maybe working would get her mind off of this, maybe Glynda had some sagely wisdom to offer her.

Sniffling she decided not to make her patron any more mad than she already had.Her feet carried her slowly but sure back to the gates of hell.

____________________________________________________

Dark oaken doors loomed in front of her again, this time she’d managed to calm down enough that there was only the tinge of red on her nose, her eyes looked a little bloodshot. Joan took in a deep inhale, holding it for a second before the shaky exhale came rolling out of her lungs.

She pressed open the door, seeing Glynda’s eyes roam up from her desk, a tablet laying flat on her desk that she turned over the second the younger woman entered the room. They met eyes and there was an uneasy silence that followed, each step from the agile dancer felt like a titanic leap, like she was walking through water, or what she imagined that walking on the moon felt like. 

“Thank you for coming in, I know you’re having a rough night but unfortunately I have to make it worse.” Glynda spoke with a decidedly serious tone, picking her words carefully. It did very little to put Joan at ease, but surprisingly didn’t make her any more anxious.

“Miss?”

“I have regrettable news, a picture came to my attention.” Joan felt her gut drop, a picture? There was no way, no way that Pyrrha let that picture get out!

Her mind fluttered back to how easily Pyrrha had been taunted into showing it off… showing her off.

“Now I’m not one to tell students how to spend their after hours, we were all young once.” She paused and let out a long drawn out sigh. “But there is a measure of safety that needs to take place and letting pictures of illegal activity float randomly around the web.”

F-float, Joan’s eyes got distant, her entire face turning grim. Pyrrha posted that online? Her face was in that picture. She wanted to throw up. Illegal? It was a public restroom, she supposed that was illegal, oh gods was the school going to seek legal action against her?

“I-I didn-, Miss you can- I-I-I” She wanted to cry all over again. Even now she couldn’t bring herself to blame Pyrrha. “It isn’t what it looks like, that bathroom wasn’t in the school it was-was-”

“Silence!” All other sounds were drowned out by the harsh sharp voice of her mentor. Joan’s mouth formed a tight line, her back going rigid and even as she wanted to cry, wanted to curl up into a ball she didn’t move a muscle. 

“I have not the faintest idea what you’re talking about. The picture I’m talking about is this.” Glyndaa flipped over the tablet to reveal an image that most certainly didn’t have Joan in it. It did have Pyrrha though.

Pyrrha had a bottle of obviously hard liquor in her hand, some kind of clear booze, maybe vodka. She was on Yang’s shoulders at some party, people were muddled around with red cups, the lights were low but a bright flash of light illuminated the two. Joan’s cheeks turned a little pink realizing that her girlfriend had her shirt pulled up, revealing her two sizable, well a fair bit smaller than herself, but still quite large breasts on full display. She was obviously drunk, looking like she was mid sway but still revealing herself in a room full of people with Yang cheering her on. 

“Apparently this was taken at the party last week, Saturday I believe.” Glynda explained, rolling her wrist to flippantly sashe her hand. “Now I don’t care how you and miss Nikos choose to express your relationship, but miss Niko’s scholarship is clear about not only her public image but also when it comes to the law.”

When Joan’s face formed a confused expression, Glynda continued. “Miss Nikos is not of legal drinking age. She’s nineteen not twenty-one.” Glynda frowned and looked down at the image of Pyrrha’s partially naked form. Something crossed her face, disgust, something else. “Your scholarship has the same clause, I’m sure you’re aware.”

Joan found her voice very quickly. “I-I wasn’t there.”

Glynda made a noise like she hadn’t considered Pyrrha would go to a party without her girlfriend, let alone expose herself like this to someone else. Joan honestly was so stunned by the whole thing, her mind reeling from this new revelation. Saturday… Saturday was their date night, Pyrrha had to cancel to rest up for a track meet. She went out partying that night instead of spending the night in?

Joan’s knees started to shake, her body felt weak.

“The rules are very clear on this, however.” Glynda rolled her shoulders and leaned back in her chair, looking more tired now than she had in a very, very long time. “The school board will have to decide how to handle it, but if someone else posted this online their hands will be tied.”

Eyes flicked from the tablet towards Glynda. “Y-you can do something right? You c-can help her right?”

Glynda raised an eyebrow questioningly, that seeming to get her attention. “I didn’t think you’d be asking me to help.” When Joan made a surprised face Glynda just continued. “You get treated like dirt and it looks like today you finally figured it out, you come here shaking like a lead and now you’re defending her?”

She.. she was right, of course she was, Glynda was always right. This was a lesson, some kind of lesson, Glynda was giving her the chance to reason it out for herself. She… She felt such a pit in her stomach, so betrayed in that trust she held for Pyrrha. But there was more to this than that, wasn’t there?

Joan fumbled from one foot to the other, shifting her weight and teetering with her gaze anywhere but the woman in front of her. She… She wanted Pyrrha gone, wanted revenge for that picture going around, getting kicked out would serve her right. Maybe the lesson was forgiveness, Glynda didn’t exactly strike the figure of the forgiving type. The lesson could be about Joan, about what she was supposed to do here.

“I don’t have all day, girl, why are you so insistent on helping that tramp?” A little flicker of rage boiled behind Joan’s eyes. She…

That wasn’t true, but Joan thought perhaps maybe she’d found the reason Glynda was doing this. To teach her responsibility, no this was comparability. By Giving Joan the decision she was shifting the weight of that decision to her. These were decisions that Glynda had to deal with on a semi regular basis, hard decisions about when to break the rules or when to follow them.

“I…” Joan stammered. Pyrrha was a track star, a wonder for the school and as much as she hated the idea it would look terrible for everyone in the school not just the track team if the golden girl, the perfect angel of Beacon was a back stabbing, flashing, drunk, bi- Joan shook her head, rattling those ideas out of her ear. 

If the crime was more serious, someone was actually being hurt.

You’re being hurt.

She could get over it. If someone was actually being hurt it would be different, this however was different. Keeping Pyrrha around wasn’t going to hurt anyone. Besides that even now Joan could still feel the tinge of pain at the thought of Pyrrha leaving.

“Pyrrha should stay… because her being kicked out and this being made public, would be bad for the whole school, me and all of us, right?” Joan tapped her toe on the ground, that was… the correct answer right?

“That's the answer you’d give a crowd and it's a very good one at that.” Glynda commended her, hand trailing over the lcd screen of the faintly glowing tablet. “You still love her don’t you?”

Joan tried to make a face. “There’s no shame in it, it’s hard to hate the first person who breaks your heart.” The flippant tone that Glynda used told Joan everything she needed to know, Glynda had her heart broken before, that much was obvious. There was some vile in those words that made it easily apparent. 

“I- I’m not sure.”

“You don’t have to be.” Glynda straightened up in her chair, taking the tablet in her hand and looking over it, almost as if admiring the sight before her. “But we do have a very real issue at hand.”

“We-we do?”

“Yes we do. Now I got this picture from a private source, but it doesn’t look like they were the only one with a phone at this party, were they?” The pause hung uneasy in the air. “So now I’ll have to track down everyone at this party, secretly, without getting the rest of the school involved, and bribe, cheat and steal all the files of miss Nikos… topless, and destroy them.”

“T-that sounds like a lot of work.” Joan mumbled, drawing closer to the desk, feeling more intimate with her professor, like they were sharing something private. This meant Glynda trusted her, respected her, that felt… felt good! It felt good to have something to focus on that wasn’t and both was Pyrrha for at least a minute.

“It is a lot of work, work I’ll need to be doing in my free time too, can’t fall behind in my faculty duties.”

“Is there any way I can help?”

It felt like the room got a degree colder. Glynda got a smile on her face that made Joan feel a tense nerve run up her spine. “I know exactly how you can help my dear. Come over here, around the desk.”

She was on the other side of the desk before she knew her legs were taking her, Glynda’s orders so absolute that she didn’t even think twice about following them. 

“Miss… Miss Goodwitch?” Joan put her hand on the hard oaken desk, leaning her exhausted body against it.

“You’ve been a very good girl, Joan. I have a lot of respect for girls like you, that can do what they’re told, that have passion, that’s why I’m trusting you with this. You understand right?” Her tone was serious, but there was a levity to it, a sincerity that Joan couldn’t help but melt at. This was what she wanted, to be important to Glynda, to be important in general! She nodded eagerly, trying to force a smile even if her body fought her the entire time. “Good…”

“You see my personal time is spent doing more private matters, matters I won’t be able to attend to.” She turned to face Joan now, legs spread so that she was taking an open and more accepting stance with the young protege. “See, I was supposed to be home dealing with this an hour ago.” 

Glynda motioned down to her pants, Joan wasn’t quite sure what she meant until she realized that no, she just wasn’t registering it as a separate entity to the leg it seemed attached to. Running basically down to Glynda’s knee was the longest, thickest bulge Joan had ever laid eyes on, it thrummed with her heartbeat and looked positively painfully hard. Pyrrha was about eight inches and this thing put her to utter shame, maybe thirteen or no it had to be fourteen inches long. 

Jo-Joan hadn’t known that Glynda was, was like- well this was nothing like Pyrrha! Joan felt her heartbeat quicken, her mouth go dry as she stared down at the log of futa fuck meat with eyes glued out of mixed fascination and fear. “Miss… Goodwitch, I think.. I think this is inna-”

“As inappropriate as not wearing panties while cleaning my office?”

That stunned Joan into Silence, her face turning the darkest shade of red it possibly could. G-Glynda saw. She saw everything. “M-miss!” 

Joan couldn’t help but draw her eyes away from her teacher, fear kept her in place but she curled up, curling her arms under her bust and holding herself close. “Wh-how. A-are, are you asking me to.. Too slee-”

“Heavens no, I’m horny not a moron.” Glynda sighed, like she expected better of Joan. The whole situations had Joan reeling, she couldn’t form a thought, every time she found footing it slipped out from under her feet and sent her tumbling back down into the weird violently uncomfortable situation. “I’m just going to get you to help me with this, because you’re the reason I have it.”

“I’m the reason?”

“Yes you prancing around my room like some slutty little school girl, I was going to go home and deal with this but now I’m stuck dealing with your slutty little ex-girlfriend.” Now there was an edge to her voice, strong and demanding, accusing Joan of being the cause of all this. Glynda was showing a whole new side of herself Joan had never seen before, she was throaty, drawling her words, a harsh tone to her voice that made Joan shiver inwardly. 

“Sh-she’s not… my e-ex.” Joan barely managed to murmur past the fumbling of her lips. She couldn’t steal her eyes away from her mentor, the way she so shamelessly showed off the erection pressed against the fabric of her pants. Her hand moved down over the curve of her own supple bust, reclined in the meat of her chair, down over her flat toned stomach and over her navel and pelvis. Her fingers only traced the outline of that monster hidden away, drawing over it’s girth and rigidity, terrifyingly juxtaposed against her small feminine fingers.

“Well, how much time I have to dedicate to this endeavor is entirely up to you, my dear.”

Joan caught the breath in her lungs, not realizing she hadn’t been breathing but still found that she couldn’t take any more in, or let it out, she was so tense, so stiff. 

So terrified.

Glynda looked at her with a lust and fury that bordered on the obsessive. Joan felt naked, like she was trapped even though she was standing, free to move to the door, Glynda in the corner sitting down. It was the younger dancer that felt pressed back against the wall, the mature woman’s presence overpowering, taking up the entire room.

This is what Miss Goodwitch had wanted? Joan’s mind was racing, thoughts cascading around in her brain like leaves falling from a tree, every whisper or breath rattling them and stopping them from settling. Maybe she was being sincere, maybe she really was pent up because of what Joan had done earlier today and now she was too busy helping her apprentice to properly deal with it.

Pyrrha had told her once that holding it in too long was uncomfortable and made her distracted and irritable. The idea of someone as important, charismatic, beautiful… sexy, as Glynda had been turned on her by her, was at least at some point deep in the back of her mind, a huge boost to her ego. Pyrrha lusted after her, but it wasn’t in this raw physical attraction, it was a passing, devouring of her form. Glynda looked like she was about to savour every bite her eyes could consume. Joan could feel the difference between being a five star dinner at a fancy restaurant and being treated like fast food, even if the idea of both wanting to consume her like a product felt demeaning. 

No! No, she was with Pyrrha, even if they were fighting, even if she was going to have strong words with Pyrrha and finally stand up to her, they were still together!

Finally.. Stand up… Why had she thought that? She hadn’t had a need to stand up to her until now, right?

“I-I.. W-wh-what do y-you need me to d-do?” Joan meekly replied, stammering through her words 

“That’s a good girl.” Joan felt her knees get weak with the pure lust dripping off the tip of her tongue, each word drowning in it’s sanguine ichor. “I trust you know what to do when I say ‘help me’?”

Joan avoided her eyes, looking down but realizing that lower than that was the body anyone would kill for, her gaze found the ground and stared hard. “I...I haven’t um.. I don’t”

Glynda looked positively thrilled. A smile spreading across her face with lust deep in her eyes. She hadn’t hoped beyond her wildest dreams that Joan would be a virgin and that much was evidently clear. “Put those pretty lips against my will you?”

Eyes watering Joan couldn’t even imagine doing something so dirty, her core twisting with nerves, her frozen body shaking at even the idea of being in such a situation, she was terrified to even look at one of them, she’d given Pyrrha a handjob and nearly died of embarrassment, and that lapdance had been agony, now she was supposed to kiss it? Was that even supposed to feel good???

Glynda’s smile turned to a frown, eyes narrowing and softening. “Hmmm, maybe too much for you, let’s ease my new little plaything in.” Plaything, what a word, it was sweeter than babe, though. So generic, plaything offered enjoyment, it meant she had worth. Babe just made her feel like another notch in a belt. “How about you take all of that off for me? Hmm? Slowly.”

“T-take my clothes off? Y-yes, Ma’am, I can d-do that.” This was a strange feeling, she felt less nervous. Not just because the act was less sexual, or that she was getting undressed in front of another girl. Getting undressed in front of Pyrrha or Velvet was still just as anxiety inducing, but there was something about getting undressed in front of Glynda that felt better. Was it that she’d pulled back on her earlier request?

Pyrrha had never backed down, she’d always made Joan realize that she should be doing it, or pressured her into going out of her comfort zone. That’s what a good girlfriend does… Then why did this feel so much better?

“Here, I want to properly enjoy myself first-” Joan tilted her head, not understanding at first. “-Come closer, I want you to help me with something.”

A tentative step forward placed Joan before the spread knee’s, she’d reference the idea of being inside the jaws of a shark, but the soft inviting nature of Gylnda’s perfect body, fat heavy tits, plump round thighs, deliciously thick hips. Joan couldn’t help but feel herself drawn in, even if the intimidating presence threatened to overwhelm her. It was hard to not marvel at her body, to take it in for all it’s breathtaking glory. Her heaving tits seemed weightless even as they rivaled Joan’s own, how thin her waist was, transitioning down to those wide hourglass hips, with an ass that bounced and jiggled with each step. Then there was that cock, thick, powerful, long, it looked more like a thicker arm attacked at her pelvis, larger than anything Joan had ever even thought possible but there it was, hiding away in Glynda’s tight business woman pants.

“Now take it out for me.” A succinct order with no room for discussion this time.

“T-take it-”

“I trust that something as simple as unzipping a pair of pants won’t be too much trouble for you?” Which of course that wasn’t all Glynda wanted her to do, the daunting task of even putting her hands near that mammoth log of fuck fem-fuck meat was terrifying enough, but Joan had already worked sucking that fat futa-schlong down to just undressing. She couldn’t beg for more… could she?

N-No she had to press forward, Glynda was doing so much for her, this was a favour afterall, a one time thing to protect Pyrrha and then she could figure out what to actually do about her girlfriend after. 

“Of course, Miss Goodwitch.”

“Call me Mistress.” A low demeaning pur rolled off her lips. “While we’re doing this, I’m your mistress and you’re my slave, understand? It’s a role you’ll play like any other on stage.” 

“Slave?” Joan felt an inward twinge, unsure on how to feel about that, but she could play the role for a night, as long as she didn’t have to go farther than getting naked. “Y-yes Mis- Mistress.”

The approving groan of carnal desire that rattled in her Mistress's chest made sure the little dancer girl knew she was doing a good job. But also that she needed to get to work, that Glynda’s patience was running thin and that she didn’t want to find out what happens when it runs out. 

“I…” Joan started but a dangerous look from Glynda made it clear that she wasn’t going to accept stalling any more. Joan let out a meager whimper, she herself couldn’t tell if it was of need or distress, the two becoming so interchanged in her core. Part of her enjoyed this, it was small, but the more that Glynda treated her like an object, a priceless object meant to be used and abused, the hotter her body got.

Now it was time, she sunk down to her knees, feeling the hardwood floor against her creamy pale skin. Drawing closer to that intimidating length with every inch. Her view shifted, seeing the already impressive figure of her mentor change, going towards an upward angle. Only being able to see her face past that impressive bust, feeling the weight of her fat juicy thighs in the air. She wondered how soft they’d be around her face. Wondered want it would be like to bury her face in those tits, Pyrrha’s were nice bu-

No she couldn’t think like that.

Hand fumbling upwards she tried to remember what she’d done when she’d jerked Pyrrha off, this was an entirely different beast but Pyrrha had also made her take her shorts off. These were not shorts. Still, she placed her hands on Glynda’s knees, trailing them up over the soft flesh, her fingers sinking in over the tensile texture of her suit pants. Fuck they were soft- no focus on getting these off, she avoided the pulsating bulge of fem-cock and moved in closer so that her face was only a a half foot from touching Glynda’s toned, plump stomach. 

Pyrrha made her use her mouth… maybe… Joan leaned forward, biting down onto the zipper of her pants, hands roaming towards the older woman’s stomach and trailing her nails over the tucked in white shirt, under her dress vest. She lowered to pull that zipper down, pulling the button apart and letting all the tight tension of her trousers part with a light ‘pop!’

The scent hit her like a truck, it was heady, meaty, a little sweat but one from a day's work, it was kept, cleaned regularly, there was a hint of soap. She’d showered this morning and it clung to her skin but the real hit of that musk was the pure virility of her loins, it was the same accent from a full pent up Pyrrha load, but this was just Glynda’s waft, it made Jooan’s mouth water, her mind melting, being consumed from the air around her, it was thick enough to drown in honestly.

Her core was on fire, she could feel herself starting to get wetter and wetter, hell it was dripping down thighs now, soaking her fresh panties. Joan didn’t realize she was just staring, taking in breath after breath, actively stopping to sniff that heady musk. She also hadn't realized she pressed forward, her nose right against the hem on Glynda’s lingerie, some black lacy number that looked more string and frill than anything else, it looked like it didn’t cover anything and from the little she could see had a hole in the front to let that monster fuck meat hang free. 

She pulled her face back the second she realized what she was doing and felt her jaw hanging open and shaking, her instincts taking over harder than she’d ever thought possible, she was shivering, need desperate in every pour of her skin. Hands hardly able to grab onto either side of her pants, indicating with only faint reluctance that she needed Glynda to lift her hips. 

If just the scent did that… what.. What would?

A little tug and she pulled down, Glynda’s hips raised but only just enough that Joan could complete her task. Then it hit her, well her chin to be precise. 

The meaty thwack of Glynda’s she-dong hitting against her chin actually made Joan recoil, only from the weight and strength, it actually felt like she’d been uppercut, eyes blurring for a second to really come to terms with the sky darkening mass ahead of her. 

Thick was an understatement, she couldn't even see Glynda anymore, the length of pale flesh running with powerful verile veins, coursing blood through it with each pump causing her length to twitch and bob. It must have been fourteen inches, maybe bigger it was hard to tell from this angle and she’d never seen anything like it so she had no reference. She could see the powerful cum vein on its underside, it was like someone attached a garden hose to the bottom of a bodybuilder’s bicep. Okay maybe that was an overstatement but the idea of that going inside of her terrified Joan. 

So why was her mouth watering? 

That wasn’t the most defining feature of that trunk of fuck meat, no it was the tip, flared and flat with a defined urethra. 

“I’m half Faunus didn’t you know? I suppose that is a very well kept secret, but it’s hard to keep a secret with anyone who sees this fat horse cock, wouldn’t you agree?” Glynda was more teasing, like she had been keeping this a secret and took great joy in Joan’s shock and awe at the impressive sight. “Look a little lower and you’ll see why I need your help.”

Joan didn’t need to be told twice, her eyes trailing downwards to what she was expected being anything besides expected. Two heavy orbs that were larger than baseballs, probably softball sized nuts dangling in a sack that barely held them together. Those thick cum tanks churned with the viscous nectar Glynda needed to be rid off and honestly it didn’t take a genius to see why, she was pent up, balls swollen more than they should be and twitching with a desperate need. While every part of her smooth body was hairless and clean Joan could tell that scent was coming from here, from all of it, the slick length of elephant sized horse cock to the painfully swollen cum tanks. 

Now that it was in front of her that feeling was even worse, her nethers twitched and shivered, heady going so light she lost sight for a second, feeling the head of that radiant meat against her face when she leaned forward to get as close as she dared. Taking in a deep breath of that alpha, dominant auroma. 

Her body clenched and she felt her body convulse, legs pressing together hard the second skin touched skin and she felt how wet, throbbing and powerful that cock was laying across her cheek, those balls on her chin. Joan came, came a small amount but the fact she’d had any level of orgasm just from smelling Glynda was mind shattering for her, eyes crossing and looking up with heart pupils at the bitch breaking truncheon. “Fa-uu-” She meekly mumbled.

Glynda just laughed, putting a finger at the tip of her cock, biting into her lower lip while she looked at the cock drunk slut between her legs, she pulled the length back an inch so that it was peeled off the gargling virgin’s visage and then let gravity take it back down so it slapped her against the forehead. “You’re supposed to be undressing for me, pet.”

Pet, fuck~ Joan felt her insides twist, why did that get her going so much?

At least she was lucid now, eyes focusing again and even though she could die from embarrassment she was still stunned she could even have such a reaction. When she’d jerked off Pyrrha it was after a shower, there hadn’t been a scent, Pyrrha had just jerked off that morning too, did she ever get this pungent? Did it ever get this strong? Joan didn’t even realize she was capable of this level of desire, this level of lust.

“Ri-right, thank you Mistress~” Joan for the first time in her life moaned when she spoke, a low breathy pleasured groan that sounded so foriegn to herself, she sounded… sexy? She hoped. 

When she stood up it was on shaky legs, barely able to support herself and needing to lean on the desk for support. Joan’s eyes fluttered, lashes feeling heavy and sticking together, the slick precum that rubbed off on her face slinging to the black follicles. Undress, she had to undress, fingers roaming towards the top button of her school uniform.

“I can't wait to finally get a look at that body of yours, flaunting it around my office all the thing, thin little waist but that fat round ass bouncing as you go” Glynda practically growled with a possessive tone.

“M-mis- That’s… Inna-”

“It’s dirty talk dear.” Glynda whispered with a hand up to her cheek. Of course her other hands till gripping the length of her long horse cock and slowly moving her palm along its surface. “It’s part of the process, It helps get your partner in the mood, talking about their body and how much you like it, a little more trashy than you normally would, come people find it really hot.”

W-was Glynda giving her a lesson? While she was taking her top off? Always the professor she supposed.

“Dirty talk… I uhh… Should I?” Joan tried to even think about what to say, it made things better right? Maybe she should try to do that for Mi-mistress too? 

“Oh, yes please tell me about that slutty body of yours, of my fat cock, what you’d do to me~” Biting her lip at this point Glynda put the hand not stroking her massive member in long deliberate strokes.

Joan was working down the buttons, each one at a time in small little movements, letting them pop apart but still holding her top together with her thumbs and palms. Which only made every glimpse of perfect pale titflesh that popped free from all the more tantalizing. “Y-you want to see my-” She paused, it was a pungent one that said a lot about how few dirty words she knew. “See my big f-fat tits?”

Glynda cracked a smile and seemed to be enjoy it, more as a comedy routine than for sexual purposes but at least she wasn’t making fun of the budding virgin undressing. Or treating her like trash because she wasn’t doing a good job, surprisingly for as scummy as this situation was, how horrible it felt, she didn’t hate it. And Glynda seemed to be both ironically and genuinely enjoying her.

“Or my r-round?” She paused to make sure round was the right word, when Glynda didn’;t burst out laughing “Thick, rea- uh, ass.” She knew she was not doing a good job but tried to get into it more, finally undoing her blouse but still holding it together. “My big, fat tits are all yours, Mistress” 

That one got Glynda’s attention, she really liked that. Joan was surprised, she still sounded nervous but her Mistress was getting past that and even seemed to enjoy the shy ‘act’ Joan knew it was all an act, she was supposed to be playing it up, a fantasy to get Glynda off. She was helping after all and a strip tease and some play wouldn’t be too hard.

“My huge, fat- Udders-” Less of a response “C-cow tits~” Better response. She peeled back the start of her top, revealing the deep line of her cleavage and the wrapping linen cloth that bound them together. Those fat wobbly tits pillowing out around the edges of the linen in obscene proportions. “You want to suck on these big cow tits? W-want to pull my hair and- and-”

Joan was dying of shame, mortified with herself but she found the words came easier as she said them. “I-I don’t think I’m very good at this, m-maybe someone else would be better?”

There was a throaty laugh that sounded more like a degenerate moan, Glynda just shook her head, pinching her nipple through her shirt and digging her fingers into her own soft tit flesh even over her blouse. Her other hand moving swiftly and with a certainty that made it clear how much she was enjoying the show. “You’re perfect darling, could use some practice but the ‘cow tits’ was a nice touch. Now beg for my cock, properly like a good slut.”

“B-beg?” Joan tried her hardest not to whimper and the noise she made sounded like a muffled whine deep in her throat. Sh-she didn’t know how to bed, was there something special she was supposed to say? Please? Thank you? Was she supposed to say ma’am? Did politeness matter when she was being extorted into stripping for her professor? What was the proper etiquette to beg a dick?

Joan didn’t exactly want to be fully naked, so instead she tried to keep her blouse pinched together and worked on undoing the tied up bindings, they had a pinch on the back that she was busy working on but fumbling with only one hand.

The cloth dropped in transient layers falling in patches to roll and curl up at her feet. It was like she could finally breathe, her appearing D-cup falling out and spreading their weight unrestrained to reveal their real size. Grown significantly since Glynda had first seen her dance and now staggering F cups. She wore a 38 F when she wasn’t binding herself up which was rare and honestly was breaking the clasps on them recently, she needed to buy more but they just didn’t sell them in her size at regular stores.

“Pl-please let me suck your cock, Mistress.” Her voice was meek, she didn’t believe it herself and couldn’t really fake the enthusiasm. Sure she was practically dripping just from smelling the thing but she was terrified to even try to fit that thing inside her. “I-I-”

Glynda made a disapproving face, the first time so far that she’d been disappointed in her at all, why did that hurt so much? It was like a coiling snake in her heart. She could do better, her Mistress was doing all of this for her, she could put in more effort.

Mustering up all of her courage she took a deep breath in, wrapping her fingers around her bust and still gripping the blouse to it with greedy fingers. 

“Please Mistress, let me suck that big nasty cock! I want to feel it down my throat like a good slut!” She slurred the words with her eyes closed, like saying them fast and desperate enough would make them vanish as soon as they left her mouth.

They didn’t the possessive and approving pur from Glynda etched those words into her flesh like they've been carved with a knife. She was a slut, a dirty filthy cock hungry slut. That really should have bothered her more than it did, she felt dirty, like a degenerate sow and yet. There was an ache in her stomach, her womb, that made her want more.

She massaged her tits with twice the vigor, stroking herself off even faster now. “Good girl, you talk so filthy, we’ll teach you all kinds of dirty words tonight, slut.” Glynda purred, “But please continue, take off everything for me, I want to see my slave’s new uniform, I want to see how wet you are, how excited acting like the dirty gutter slut you are makes you.”

“Fuuck~” Joan whimpered under her breath just loud enough she didn’t think Glynda would hear. Rolling her shoulders so that the sleeves of her blouse slipped lower, letting those creamy pale shoulders come into view, she tried to keep her shirt one but knew it would be impossible to take her skirt off and still keep what remained of her modesty. Biting her lip and feeling light headed from the whole situation, she pulled her shirt open and let it join her wrappings on the floor. 

Her tits were perfect orbs of creamy pale flesh, a different shade only slightly than her arms and legs, her nipples sunken into place, inverted nipples were the only ‘blemish’ that only added to the amazing heft set of milk truck tits. They had an amazing elasticity to them, being held together so tightly made sure they were unrealistically perky, their heavy set fatty jiggle with each of her movements made it evidently clear they were natural and finger sinking squishy. Hell they were so plump and fuckable that they bounced even when she let out her heaving listless breaths, still reeling from the cock drunk muddling her mind through. 

“Fuck, those are the best fucking tits I’ve seen in my whole life.” Glynda praised, eyes devouring her sight with the utmost delicacy, she wanted to savour the sight, imprint it into her mind and never forget it. Joan just loving the praise from such a beautiful woman, the younger girl was sure that Mistress had nicer tits than her even if they were a tad bit smaller, but the way that Mistress drank her form, etching every line in appreciation like Pyrrha never had, Joan was thinking twice about her thoughts on her own body. 

Pyrrha looked at her with lust, pure lust, like a puppy looking at a bone, Glynda looked at her like a piece of art, knowing she was going to buy it, own it, look at it every day. There was lust, but there was desire, appreciation, not just a hunger or primal attraction. Pyrrha wanted her tits because they were tits and she had nice tits, Mistress wanted her tits because they were the best tits and they were attached to Joan herself specifically. 

“But I’m here for more than just your stupid fat cow tits. And stop covering yourself up, I want to see you spread that pretty pink pussy for me and push those fat sats of tit fat together for me.” Jooan wanted to cry, mostly out of shame but also because she was so desperately horny, a deep horny shame that she felt so guilty for enjoying this. Enjoying this even though she should hate being treated like a sex slave, that she should hate doing it with someone besides Pyrrha, but her body didn’t want to listen, it wanted her to go harder, do more.

Honestly she hadn’t even realised she was covering herself up, it seemed like unconsciously she’d covered over her nipples with her palms, pushing her heavy tits together, the fatty chest blobs pillowing out over her fingers obcenly. 

“R-right Mistress, right away.” Pulling her hands away and letting her unrealistically perky tits bounce free with an impromptu titty drop. 

“Say ‘Forgive this slutty little slave’ .” Glynda offered.

“F-forgive this slutty… slave.” Joan repeated in a meek tone that seemed to only make it better for Glynda who just groaned in dominant pleasure.

Hands fumbling down her waist Joan struggled with the zipper of her skirt until she just said to hell with it and hooked her thumbs into the waistband. Wiggling her hips from side to side and easing down her milk white thighs inch by sultry inch. They threatened to rip when they got to her thick ultimate territory, but the second they passed by they slid down her muscular dancer’s legs and onto the ground, leaving her in just her plain white panties. 

The simple white panties had nothing sexy or remarkable about them, but they were pulled close by the fact they were practically soaked through, dripping down her thighs and showing just how utterly flooded she was. The little pink bow right at the top showing that she does in fact shave it all perfectly clean. 

“All of it” When she hesitated her Mistress gave her a stern order.

Joan whimpered a small plea of letting her keep her panties on but it fell on deaf ears. Instead she closed her eyes tight, thumbs in her waist band and with only a half second of hesitation she pushed them down to her knees in one swift motion.

Her pristine cunt was a perfect camel toe, deliciously soaked and practically shaking as she whimpered, both nervousness and cold freezing into her bones. Gods she struck a figure too, a curvy body with hardly an ounce of fat on it save for her shaley thighs, round plump ass and fat perky tits. It was almost unreal how gorgeous she looked. If it wasn’t in front of Glynda she’d have thought it was photoshopped. Not that she hadn’t seen these aspects, perfect tits, perfect ass, thin body. But it was so rare to see it all on one person and not have them be a tramp who’d open their legs to anyone. Joan certainly was one of a kind, and Glynda promised herself that she’d be all hers, hers and hers alone.

“Fuck, slut. I knew you were worth the effort.” The effort? Joan didn’t ask. She just marveled at the tight and deliberate grip of her Mistress, stroking in feverish humps now, hand a blur on that actually seeming unrealistic length. Joan imagined she’d feel that thing between her lungs.

She blinked, w-why was she thinking about taking it? It wasn’t going inside her, it was barely going to touch her.

With its thick, musky scent, its warm thrumming, its juicy plump- She shook her head and blinked. Trying to ignore how good it felt against her face.

“Now spread that tight cunt for me.” Joan could take the context clues about what a ‘cunt’ was and pushed her fingers between her legs and spread her virgin pussy lips to show Glynda their slick pink insides, fresh liquids of submissive joy spilling out into the growing puddle between her legs.

“Mi-mistress it’s embarrassing…” 

“Nothing about your body is embarrassing, dear.” Glynda sounded almost sagely even as she breathed heavy groans of pleasure. “You’re gorgeous, a treat for sure, and you have a lot to be proud of.”

W-wha… Joan blinked, a new fresh and different blush spread across her cheeks. P-pyrrha had never said something so sweet to her, whenever Joan talked about her weight or how her body felt, Pyrrha just told her she had ‘an amazing set’ and that she ‘loved to grab them, they’re awesome.’ She never got… well a genuine compliment meant to make her like her figure.

“Play with yourself, slut. I want to see how my slave pleasures herself.”

Joan did as she was told, looking down her own figure, between the valley of her tits over the breath of her midsection and played her fingers against her clit, rubbing in slow small circles with gasping little moans escaping her lungs. She was so sensitive, it was worse than normal, being teased so much and having to do all of this. Hell she hadn’t even gotten off after her walk and that alone got her worked up enough to cum on the spot.

Her fingers worked in slow motions, nothing special or fancy, but she did grab one of her tits, just groping the flesh and avoiding touching her overly sensitive nipples. She knew that would mean the end of her knees and she didn’t want to be any closer to that cock than she had to. That did weird things to her and she knew it.

“M-mmistress my.. My cu-c-pussy feels so good. D-o-do you like how it looks?” Her voice was mumbled and higher pitched, hitched with spikes of jolting pleasure each time her fingers bumped against her engorged bud. 

“Yes, dear, you look positively devine, so sexy, shame I have to hold back.” She bemoaned but didn’t press any more than that small guilt trip. 

Joan just open mouthed gasped, drawing in breath to numb the pleasure making her brain foggy all over again. Her movements became faster as the world drifted away, the only things remaining in her mind were the enormous, magnificent cock and her own flushed arousal. The office, the women they were attached to and just about everything else was gone, only the object of her perverse obsession and her own desperate need. 

She wondered if it was the same for Glynda who seemed just as obsessed with watching her finger herself.

“Come over here, I have an idea.” Glynda waved Joan to take a step further, bringing her within range of that massive bitch breaker dong, to which her mistress leaned that flat planed head downwards and pressed the head against her flush stomach. “God, fuck! Your skin feel so good!” 

Does it? Joan practically cried out, a mix of whimpered pleasure and a groan all that came out of her maw. She pushed back against the head unconsciously, feeling that gross slick pre-cum glaze her pallid flesh, god damn it felt good against her. Now she smelt like it, smelt like that cock, she wanted to bathe in it, feel it all over her. Get wet in the middle of the day as she catches a whiff of it. 

But her Mistress pushed further, pushing the head of her cock between Joan’s legs and smearing that flat horse cock head against her sensitive clit. Joan crossed her eyes, mind going blank as she instinctively pushed back against it, grinding herself against the best thing she’d ever felt in her life.

“Fuuu~” Her hazy brain managed to drunkenly stammer out. Grinding hard against Glynda’s cock but not doing anything more than feeling it press against her clit, feeling the heat come off it, feeling the vibrations of Glynda stroking that monstrous horse fuck meat with all her vigor. “Mii-iaassstress~”

One of her eyelids went down, head falling backwards as the hardest orgasm of her life hit her, the whole world going white as she slid down the cock. Shuddering and howling in pleasure she wondered if she’d bite her tongue off from the rocking of her core, but her mouth was open in a groaning silent scream. feeling herself slide down with the cock over her stomach and only registering faintly her face pressed against Glynda’s ball sack, her tongue hanging out and pressed against the sweat cum tanks, tasting the pungent flavour and letting it fall down her throat by transience. 

Joan’s eyes tried to focus but couldn’t her whole world a dim thrum of Glynda’s hands both working in tandem to stroke that mighty cock in front of her.

A fresh new shame cascading over her as she realized what she’d just done.

No no no! She was mad at Pyrrha sure but this was too far, how had she cheated on her girlfriend?! How had she slept with a professor, how did all of this happen? “G-glyna, I-”

She was cut off by the Professor grabbing a handful of that long blonde hair that hung from her scalp and pulling back hard so that she was pushed under the desk, falling onto the soft cushion of her fat round ass. “H-hey!”

“Fucking take it slut! I’m going to cum all over that filthy whore body! Fuck!” Glynda was yelling, a harsh tone that Although Joan was becoming accustomed to, felt off, Glynda wasn’t going to take no for an answer this time.

She tried to put her hand up to push the head of the cock out of her way, opening her mouth to protest but there was a harsh heavy slap of Glynda’s hand against her face, leaving a red print on her cheek. “Fucking- Ah!!”

A torrent of white showered Joan’s entire form, her face was caked with the first backed up flood of gunk, It covered half her face and that wasn’t figurative. Every inch of her left half face was white with a thick creamy yogurt, sealing her eyes shot and already running off her chin in thick clumps. The second shot right into her open aghast mouth and hit the back of her throat, practically filling her mouth and even shooting up her nose from the front.

Panic setting in as her airways were both clogs with the honey consistent spunk. She bent forward and took the third right to her chest, covering her massive tits and spilling down between them, splattering against her cheek when she leaned back. Her whole upper half was smeared with viscous ichor, the heat alone made her think she’d get a burn from it. But then there was the smell, holy shit if her cock smelt heady this was a whole other level, and the taste, both mixing together in a sensory overload that made her body twist, it was like she had a little mini orgasm from feeling it all over her body. Her brain was already melting again even as tears started to leak down her cheeks.

Glynda hadn’t even moved, just leaning back and slowing stroking the last few beads of her spunk into Joan’s hair. Smiling so pleased with herself. “You did amazing, dear. Just remember you did this for your lovely girlfriend, she’ll be safe now I promise and I’ll go looking for any other pictures just to make sure no one finds out about her little accident at the party.”

“M-Glyn-”

“Miss goodwitch.” Glynda corrected her before she could even make a mistake.

“M-miss goodwitch… Y-you wont tell anyone-”

“About you being my new little pet? It will be my head too, don’t worry I wont tell your pretty, trash, fuck buddy about all of this.” Glynda seeming to forgo all the pleasantries and make her feelings about Pyrrha known. Joan just looked down at the pooling puddle of semen on the ground and felt sadness and guilt well up in her. She couldn’t even defend her girlfriend, she felt pathetic. 

“Now kiss my head, finish what you started and suck the last of it out of my urethra.” There was no room for argument and Joaon learned the hard way what denying Glynda when she got that tone got her. Her cheek still stung from it.

She pressed her full soft lips against the head of Glynda’s massive fuckmeat, her nose pressed right up against it and feeling like a worthless worse sucking any cock that’ll come to her, she sucked hard. She got a good mouthful of weak, more liquidy spunk, ready to spit it out onto the puddle already in front of her.

“Sallow it.” Joan pleased with her eyes to not have to but the smirking sure of herself Glynda knew that Joan would anyway. Pushing it to the back of her throat and forcing it down she couldn’t help but feel her core ignite, her womb feeling jealous even if her brain was crying out in distress. She knew how virile Glynda was just from the texture, she knew how much her fertile body wanted it. Fresh new tears came to her cheeks.

“Good girl.” Glynda praised, feeling soft hands against the part of her face that wasn’t smeared with seed. Then pulling her forward and planting a soft kiss against the top of her head. “You did an amazing job, I’m proud of you.”

Her heart tugged against her chest, a mess of mixed feeling springing to the surface. “W-why.. You hit me.”

“You’ll learn to love being slapped around, I’m far from the only woman who likes to get rough in bed. Pyrrha might like it too, you know.” Glynda brushed it off and pushed away her concerns. “I should have brought it up first though.” She admitted. “I’m sorry.”

She was so tender, so sweet. Joan ended up feeling guilty for even bringing it up, it clearly was something Glynda did out of love. Afterall Joan had entered into this willingly, she made the decision and at any point she could have said no and left. S-so Glynda wasn’t in the wrong, Joan knew all the blame for this happening was on her shoulder and that she was the one responsible.

Pyrrha… how would she tell Pyrrha? 

“By the way.” Glynda started, leaning back in her chair and idly stroking her cock more out of habit and the mild pleasure than any intention of going again. “If you tell Pyrrha, I won't stop her from being expelled. If you tell anyone I’ll have her expelled personally, actually.”

Joan just stared up at Glynda with her one clean eye, was… was she joking? Joan tried to open her mouth to speak but no words came out. She found herself just simply nodding. Submissively agreeing to whatever Glynda wanted. Her Mistress.

“Now clean yourself up and head home, I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow for your regular chores.” Glynda slapped her cock down onto Joan’s face, making the girl flinch back as the spunk splattered against her skin. “I just want to savour this for a second. But I do think you have a fight to make up for.”

Looking up at her past the slab of cockmeat Joan couldn’t help but nuzzle into her, feeling the heat radiating off it. “Y-yes miss Goodwitch.” 

“Good girl~”

______________________________________________

She went home smelling of sweet salty spunk, she had to put her clothes on before going to the bathroom and cleaning off, so her clothes reeked of it and Joan couldn’t help but feel herself getting horny all over again just from the smell constantly assaulting her nostrils. 

Her dorm, small, quiet. The nerd dorm that only booky kids and art students hung out in. So there was tons of weed and adderall but Joan tried to avoid that life. Eyes downcast towards the tiled floor and drug her feet each step.

She was trash, lower than trash, she felt like she should just die.

What she did was the scummiest thing a person could do, cheat and let someone use her body like that. She was a skank, a whore, a slut. She’d already cried all she had and now she was just exhausted, ready to lay down in bed and go to sleep, hoping to never wake up.

She had no value to her body apparently, she would just spread her legs for anyone, hell she let Pyrrha walk all over her, why shouldn’t she let Glynda, or Coco, Cinder, Yang, just let them all bang her at once, she was just a meat sleeve afterall, she wasn’t worth anything else.

Turning the corner to her room she spotted something that made her stop dead in her tracks. Curling up against her door was a sleeping figure.

Pyrrha. 

Joan stopped dead in her tracks, looking curiously at the lightly snoring woman, who had fresh bags under her eyes, lines on her cheeks that looked like she’d been crying too. Joan crept forward slowly, looking to see her phone light still on and in her hand.

She shouldn’t. It was an invasion of privacy. 

She took the phone, looking at the open text.

It was a text to her, from Pyrrha to ‘My Love < 3’. She read it over and didn’t quite register any of it and had to start again. ‘Joan, I know that what happened was unforgivable, I let Cinder get under my skin and did something horrible that affected you for petty reasons. I don’t deserve your apology and I don’t deserve you. But you make every day of my life so much better, so amazing, better than I could ever hope. You make the sun rise in the morning and you’re the reason I smile when I wake up. I can’t imagine life without you and I’m going to try to be the woman you deserve, I promise. I don’t deserve you but I hope you can find it in your heart to believe me.’ Then there was a sarcastically texted out ‘and im a huge corny cunt, fuck this sounds like im writing peotry for a creative writing course, right? Fuck me.’

Joan put the phone back and looked at Pyrrha again. 

She’d been here for hours judging from the text, and started writing it nearly three hours ago. Pyrrha waited here this whole time just to apologise, because she realized she’d done wrong. Joan felt her heart ache, sure it didn’t fix the problem, it didn’t erase the hurt, but it was the first step.

Thinking back to oher night she remembered Glynda's words ‘you’re doing this for your ex-girlfriend’ and Joan had replied with ‘not my ex’. She felt stronger about that now. She’d done what she did to protect Pyrrha, to save her.

It did erase the shame but it did work towards making her feel better about herself, there was some measure of pride in protecting the ones you love.

She wasn’t worthless and Pyrrha wasn’t beyond helping, wasn’t the monster that Glynda made her out to be. They could be better and move forward from this.

She put her hand on Pyrrhas shoulder and groggily got her to her feet, the girl barely opening her eyes as Joan pulled her into the dorm room. “Jooan~?” She muttered sleep still clinging to her face.

“It’s me.”

“I’m sorry.” Her voice sounded on the brink of tears.

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow.” Her voice was soft, reassuring, trying to calm the jock down. “For right now, it’s okay, lets go to bed.”

“You smell like fish.” Pyrrha murmured and quickly let her head fall, new fresh snores as Joan pulled her to the mattress.

She herself decided to just toss the uniform into the dirty clothes pile and put on her Pj’s, with a heavy heap of exhaustion she landed on the sofa, letting Pyrrha take her bed.

There was only one though that went through her head as she stared at the ceiling. 

She could be better. Things would be different but now she could confront Pyrrha and make changes, they could become better from this.

They could be better.

_____________________________________

Glynda sat in her living room, a glass of wine in hand. Looking at the picture from her hidden camera of Joan’s cum covered face nuzzling into her cock. Her pants were already tightening as her monster started to awaken again. 

“Joan my love, soon. Soon you’ll be mine and mine alone. Too bad you chose that princess, but you’ll find out you hate her, you’ll learn your true feelings I promise. Then we can be together.” Idly she thought about calling Velvet or some other slut to help her with her erection but instead she wanted to close her mind and remember the feeling of Joan grinding against her. 

“I’m going to make you mine and make you bare my children, you’re going to be mine forever, Jooan.” She moaned, pulling down her zipper and starting a very, very long night.


End file.
